The Mabari Hound
} |name = The Mabari Hound |image = The Mabari Hound.png |px = 270px |start = Kennel Master |end = Kennel Master |location = Ostagar, Korcari Wilds |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Mabari Hound is a secondary quest in Dragon Age: Origins that gives The Warden the opportunity to earn a friend for life. The Kennel Master at Ostagar asks for aid with a mabari, a hound bred for intelligence and combat ability. It has been poisoned by darkspawn blood and needs help. Walkthrough * If you are not a Human Noble, then when you talk to the Kennel Master (in central West Ostagar) he will tell you about a sick mabari and ask you to muzzle it. (The Human Noble Warden has a different introduction to this quest: see below.) * If you muzzle the hound, the kennel master will then ask you to seek a certain flower if you head into the Korcari Wilds. * This Wilds Flower can be found on a number of mossy logs throughout the Wilds area; the one closest to your entry point is just past the dying soldier. * Bring the flower to the Kennel Master and the quest is complete. Make sure you do this before completing After the Joining, or the Kennel Master will no longer be available. * Instead of muzzling the mabari, you may kill it. Result If you get the quest by locating the flower in the Wilds and ask for the reward Daveth mentioned when presenting it to the Kennel Master, he will tell you Daveth was mistaken and there is no reward available. If you simply offer the flower you found or got the quest by speaking with the Kennel Master, he will present you with a default reward of 20 and 250 XP. You may pressure him for the maximum reward (50 and 500 XP), and if you say a reward isn't necessary, you receive no money and no XP. , but no XP.}} For those not of Human Noble Origin, there is a delayed additional result: the party will encounter Dog near Deserted Farmland (while heading for Lothering). Notes * If you are of Human Noble Origin, you already have your own Mabari and the quest will not be offered at the king's camp; however, you may still acquire it by picking a Wilds Flower, which will trigger a cut-scene in which Daveth claims that the Kennel Master has offered a reward for it. The quest may then be completed at any time prior to the war council cut-scene. ** The other significant difference for a Human Noble is that there will be no interaction with the sick Mabari (no muzzling, no option to put the hound out of its misery). * There are numerous locations for the Wilds Flower; all are white with a red center, and grow on mossy logs. The one mentioned above is simply nearest to the Wilds entrance/exit. * If you do not acquire the mabari during this quest, the hound can still be "recruited" during the Return to Ostagar DLC, where the player finds a mabari dog. Bugs * If you click on the flower and nothing happens, just go back to camp and re-enter the Wilds, and this should be corrected. * * If you don't get the quest before getting the Wilds Flower, and you choose the reply "Daveth mentioned a reward", you are supposed to get additional reply options regarding the reward but due to a bug they don't appear. * If you do not ask for a monetary reward, you will not receive any experience either. The more money you get out of the Kennel Master, the more xp as well. * When you have completed the Tainted Blood and The Grey Wardens' Cache quests and return to the night time Ostagar as a Human Noble, the Kennel Master has a quest marker hovering over his head and on the minimap/map, but you cannot interact with him. * Under certain conditions, leaving Ostagar without completing the quest will fail to set the proper Quest Failed closing entry, leaving the quest stuck open in your journal. es:El sabueso mabari Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Ostagar quests